


Parker House Rules

by Rokwynd



Series: No Place Like Home [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), F/M, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokwynd/pseuds/Rokwynd
Summary: May Parker doesn't have it in her to be a helicopter parent, especially when her kid is Spider-Man.  All that she asks is that the few rules get followed.  How hard can that be?





	Parker House Rules

As rules went the rules of the Parker household were fairly simple:

  * Clean up your own mess.
  * Don’t lock Peter’s bedroom window.
  * Never turn off the bedroom light.
  * Always let someone know where you are.
  * No sex in the apartment while someone else is home.



May Parker smiled to herself as she thought back on that last rule, she had broached it while Peter was over after a night of patrolling. 

“May!” Peter had yelped, maybe screeched, as he flushed the same shade as his costume.

“Honestly Pete” May sighed while trying to hold back a grin, without too much success, “You and Harley have been together for about a year now, this is just another fact of life.” She shrugged, “Look, as long a whatever you two get up to is consensual then I am thrilled for you, I just don’t want to hear it.”

“Hear us?!”Peter squeaked out.

May nodded in confirmation. “I won’t go into details, but let’s just say the walls are thin and white noise generators can cover only so many sins.” May reached out and patted Peter’s hand. “Happy and I will follow the same rules, this way everyone is able to live with a comfortable level of plausible deniability.”

Peter nodded and stammered out an agreement, 

“Awesome,” May said, smiling as if nothing had happened before rising to go towards the kitchen “Do you want ice cream or some of this pie I picked up?” 

"Pie?, I guess" Peter said relieved at the change of subject 

"Pie it is then," 

After that night the white noise generators were all mysteriously upgraded all over the apartment….

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone this is my first work in the Parkner/Parley fanfic world, I discovered this ship a week or so ago and wanted to start adding to things. Sorry the first chapter is a bit short but there is more to come. 
> 
> Any and all feedback is appreciated.


End file.
